1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor unit.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-165600 (JP 2012-165600 A) discloses and describes a motor (motor unit) that includes a motor having a motor shaft to perform a rotating operation and a control apparatus controlling the rotating operation of the motor and in which the motor and the control apparatus are integrated into a unit. The motor in JP 2012-165600 A is provided with a resolver as a detector that detects information indicative of the rotating angle of the motor (rotor) with respect to a cover member of a housing that houses a stator, the rotor, and the like. Such a resolver passes the detected information indicative of the rotating angle of the motor, via a connection terminal serving as an information transmission path, to a circuit board (arithmetic board) provided in the control apparatus such that a heat sink is interposed between the resolver and the circuit board. The control apparatus then controls driving power to be supplied to the motor, that is, the rotating operation of the motor, based on the rotating angle of the motor calculated by the circuit board using the detected information indicative of the rotating angle of the motor that has been received from the resolver.
To allow the rotating operation of the motor to be controlled as described above, the information indicative of the rotating angle of the motor needs to be passed from the resolver to the circuit board. The length of the connection terminal needs to be increased consistently with an increase in distance between the resolver and the circuit board in order to connect the resolver and the circuit board. That is, in this case, when the resolver and the circuit board are actually connected together, the connection terminal needs to be extended by processing such as welding.